


Apologies

by apocalypticsam



Category: Supernatural
Genre: In which Lucifer was being controlled by Amara kind-of, M/M, and now he wants to say sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 12:25:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6079227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apocalypticsam/pseuds/apocalypticsam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Context: The reason Lucifer’s been acting the way he has is Amara’s influence on him by her freedom. Something weakened her, or the sigil knocked Lucifer into sense, one or the other, and now he’s trying to right his wrongs.</p><p>This is super super super short.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apologies

_Let me heal you. -L_

**Lucifer... -SW**

_Sam, please. -L_

**Fine. -SW**

The moment Lucifer received Sam's response, he appeared in front of the man, looking considerably less... Menacing, than he had been. His body language didn't resemble that of Castiel's, but it also didn't resemble the behaviour he'd demonstrated an hour or so ago. Instead, he looked loose, lacking the tension that had previously echoed from his very being, more vulnerable than before.

"I'm sorry, Sam." Despite having said it multiple times already, he felt it was necessary to say it again, this time with Sam being able to see the sincerity in his eyes, hear the remorse in his voice. Sam responded with silence.  
The archangel took a few steps forward, slow, hesitant - unsure. He almost didn't want to touch Sam to heal him, afraid of himself. What if just at that moment, he snapped again? What if he hurt Sam yet another time? He was fortunate to have Sam's forgiveness, allegedly - what if he lost it again? They were all possibilities he didn't want to consider.

"May I?" He asked, holding up his palm in Sam's direction. A curt nod from the brunet followed. It took Lucifer a good few seconds to actually lift his hand high enough to heal the man, for the first time in a long time feeling genuine anxiety. The moment his palm met Sam's forehead, Lucifer concentrated on healing him, tearing his hand away as soon as he possibly could and placing it directly at his side. For a while, they simply looked at each other. Sam didn't need to say thank you, Lucifer knew well enough.

"I don't forgive you, Lucifer. I don't trust you. But I can try. And until then, you can stay." 


End file.
